


Reliving the SMP war

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Story Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Someone dies, Tommy time travels, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: Tommy woke up, realising it was the date right after they declared war with the Dream SMP. He had the chance to change things, to make L'manberg finally win the battle against Dream. He knew what the Dream SMP plans were.While he thought he was on his way to victory, he lost someone on the way, and this time, they may lose more than before.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Rin's Story Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Reliving the SMP war

**Author's Note:**

> All platonic relationship, I do not ship Tubbo and Tommy together. They are just friends.

TW// Violence, description of blood, torture

"We need a plan." Wilbur spoke up as the L'manbergians sat around a table.

"Tommy, do you have an idea?" Wilbur looked at Tommy, seeing Tommy looking sort of spaced out.

"Tommy" Wilbur called out again.

Tommy finally heard it, and responded, "What?"

"I've ask if you had any plans." Wilbur gently redirect Tommy back to their issue.

"Plan? What plan?" Tommy was feeling confused. What plans would they need right now? Another way to fight back against the Dream SMP after they lost so much in the fight? He already gave up his music discs for their independence and to buy them time to recover from the damage, there's no way Wilbur will want to start another war so quickly.

"We need a plan against the Dream SMP, before they start to attack us." Wilbur pointed toward the map on the table, where they would likely cross swords with the Dream SMP members.

"Didn't the war ended? We can't lose any more!" Tommy was frustrated by this conversation. Wilbur wasn't like this. Wilbur wouldn't want to start another war while they were still recovering.

Tommy walked out of the meeting van. He had no idea how he ended up in the van, but he can think about that later.

"Tommy, Tommy!" Wilbur called out as Tommy shut the door behind him. Fundy and Eret just stared in shock, not expecting Tommy to give up the fight. 

Tubbo quickly ran out of the van as well, chasing after Tommy.

"Tommy!" Tubbo tapped Tommy shoulder as he slow down to Tommy's walking pace. He panted heavily from the amount of running he did.

"Tommy, why did you walk out like that?" Tubbo spoke out in between pants, hoping Tommy will slow down and talk to him.

"Tubbo, why are we still fighting against the Dream SMP. Especially you. You really need a break after all you've been through." Tommy started to tear up, turning around to Tubbo. He quickly grabbed Tubbo into a hug as he silent cried into his shoulder.

"Tommy? I don't think I understand what you are saying." Tubbo patted Tommy's back gently, trying to calm Tommy down.

"The war, the disc, the betrayal. Just everything." Tommy finally let go of Tubbo to look at his face. Tubbo seriously looked confused.

"What? Tommy, did you had a nightmare?" Tubbo softly asked, not wanting Tommy to break down again.

"No! The war, how Eret betrayed us for the Dream SMP and how we nearly lost everything." Tommy shouted, frustrated at everything. Then he noticed, the land looked different. It looked like how it was before they were blown up by the Dream SMP members. There's no way they could have fixed it that quickly.

"Tubbo, what date is it?" Tommy stared at Tubbo.

Tubbo started to get scared from Tommy's stare and timidly replied, "It's 12 July."

This confirmed Tommy's suspicion. He was really like those anime protagonist, getting the opportunity to travel back in time. This time, he will make sure L'manberg doesn't lose.

He quickly rubbed away the little tear droplets at the corner of his eyes with his sleeves and ran back towards the van.

"Tommy?" Tubbo was in shocked to see Tommy running, only to realise he was running towards the van. He walked at a fast pace, still slightly exhausted.

Tommy slam open the door, creating a loud sound and getting the attention of everyone in the room. He walked in and quickly said, "I'm from the future."

It was quite a cringy line, and he somewhat wished he phrase his words better, but it gets the point across to them.

"The future? Tommy, what are you up to?" Wilbur asked as the representative. Everyone had the same question in their mind.

"I know what happen after this! What the Dream SMP plans are and the soon-to-be traitor between us." Tommy started to look into Eret's direction as he said the word "traitor".

"Why are you looking at me?" Eret questioned as Tommy stared even more at him.

"Don't get me started. You betrayed L'manberg for the promise of being king." If eyes could kill, Eret would have died a thousand times. Tommy eyes were full of rage and hurt as he continued to stare at Eret.

"I have never interacted with them before!" Eret defended himself.

Before the argument start to get too heated up, Wilbur cut into the conversation. Tubbo also gently opened the door and joined the table.

"Tommy, what plans does the Dream SMP have?" Wilbur asked, bringing the topic back to the war instead of internal fights.

"They will steal our resources and sabotage us." Tommy continued to explain their plans in detail as Wilbur start to note down some important points. As much as some of them seem unbelievable, he wouldn't put it pass them to do something like that.

As the Dream SMP plans were foiled and the L'manberg seem to be coming out victorious, one mistake doomed all of them. Tubbo, the one who Tommy trust the most, was captured by the Dream SMP.

The Dream SMP was getting desperate, they were losing a few minor fights and had no idea how L'manberg guessed their plans. Dream even limit the number of people that knew about the plan, such as only letting one other member know about it. However, L'manberg seems to know about the plan regardless who Dream took. Dream had to know who got all these ideas from.

And so, the kidnapped Tubbo as he was busy trading with the villagers in broad daylight. It was an unexpected plan, they never thought of kidnapping someone from L'manberg, but here they were, kidnapping someone.

They didn't have any torture chamber set up, so they just let Tubbo into their community room.

Sapnap's hands were itching for some action. He has taken far too many hits from the L'manbergians and he want some revenge.

Sapnap took out his netherite sword and held it up next to Tubbo's neck. He creepily called out, "Tubbo~" as an attempt to get Tubbo to wake up.

George looked bored and decided to leave the room. Dinner doesn't prepare itself.

Dream is casually sitting in his throne, a few feet away from Tubbo.

"Just shake him up, Sapnap." Dream commanded as Tubbo continues to be unconscious.

Sapnap was slightly irritated from that command and put away his sword so that he could shake Tubbo. A small shake couldn't wake him up, so Sapnap shaked Tubbo with all his might, the chair shaking along.

Tubbo woke up, confused and dizzy. He felt like he just sat through a rollercoaster ride, except it's not as fun as the first person he saw was Dream grinning from his throne.

"Morning Tubbo." Dream cheerfully said to Tubbo, as if Tubbo wasn't kidnapped and tied down to a chair. Sapnap took out his sword again, close but not touching Tubbo face.

Tubbo shivered from the shine of Sapnap's sword, held so closely to his face. He feel like he couldn't see anything but the sword.

"Let's get to the point, where are you getting your information from?" Dream attitude made a complete change from before. The air around them feel colder than ever, almost like he was in Antarctica.

"Come on Tubbo, unless you want Sapnap to slice up your pretty face." Dream taunted as Sapnap grinned wider listening to those words. He couldn't handle the excitement of finally being able to slice someone up.

"Come on Tubbo, I don't have patient." Dream voice started to get serious.

"I won't tell you anything!" Tubbo shouted back at Dream. He knew how hard Tommy had worked to make sure they would win, how he prevent Eret from making the same choice he made in the other timeline. He would not become the traitor. 

Never.

"Oh Tubbo~ You sure you want to keep that up?" Tubbo gulped down his saliva as he continued to shiver under Sapnap's sharp sword.

When Tubbo didn't reply, Dream finally commanded.

"Sapnap, slice him up a bit." Dream pointed and drew a small slash at the side of Tubbo's face.

Sapnap was kind of disappointed, seeing that Dream wanted to take the long route instead of letting him slice up Tubbo as he pleased. If he had his way, Tubbo would probably be a pool of blood by now.

"Please Sapnap, don't!" Tubbo cried out as Sapnap lift up his sword and started to slash a short, but deep line into his cheeks. Tubbo screamed in pain and bursted into tears, even George could hear it from the kitchen.

"Well, how about spilling L'manberg's secrets now?" Dream asked again, reaching out for a glass of water and taking a sip of it.

"Never!" Tubbo resolve will never change. He will be a true L'manbergian, and will never betray his homeland and friends.

"Sapnap, give him another slashing!" Dream was tired of this strong facade Tubbo was putting up. He thought Tubbo would be weak and could not take the pain. How wrong he was in his decision.

Sapnap was finally about to have his fun. Dream didn't say how or where this time, giving him full authority to do however he likes. He made a deep cut into Tubbo's ankle, deep enough to cut the tendons and nerves. That leg will be useless from now on. Sapnap bathed in joy as he heard Tubbo pleads and screams in pain. He'll never get bored of this.

Dream was started to get more bored as this goes on. If Tubbo doesn't give them an answer, he will just become one of Sapnap's stress relievers. They can dump his body at the gate between L'manberg and the Dream SMP.

"Tubbo, will you really not answer?" Dream pitied him slightly, a young teenage boy who was involved in the war. Getting tortured by none other than Sapnap.

"Never!" Tubbo screamed out, still in pain and starting to feel dizzy from blood loss. He tries to keep himself awake by remembering that Tommy will notice he is gone, he will be saved.

"I'm done with you." Dream stood up and left the room, leaving poor Tubbo with Sapnap.

Tubbo's eyes widen in fear. Dream had some restrain for torture, but Sapnap doesn't. Sapnap cut his other ankle, making him unable to feel his feet anymore. It's still here, but it just feel detached, like it doesn't belong to him.

Tubbo can't even scream anymore as Sapnap proceeds to make small shallow cuts onto his arms. He is having a hard time to even open up his eyes, let alone think about the pain. The pain just feel so distant at this point.

Tubbo doesn't think he can keep it up anymore.

"You're no fun, start screaming for me!" Sapnap grabbed Tubbo's hair so that Tubbo's face would be looking at him as he screamed into his face.

"Tch, I'm bored of you." Sapnap held up his sword and make a deep slash across Tubbo's stomach, not deep enough to kill him immediately.

"Urggg, George is going to nag at me again for having a bloody sword." Sapnap whined as he hanged his sword at his waist and walked out of the room.

"Tommy, Wilbur", Tubbo coughed out blood. "Fundy, Eret, please, succeed this time." Tubbo silently prayed as he fell unconscious.

Of course Tommy noticed Tubbo went missing. He knew about it for quite some time but Wilbur won't let them attack the Dream SMP immediately. He claims they need a plan, knowing Dream SMP most likely captured Tubbo for leverage against them or hostage situation.

Tommy wouldn't just sit by and listen to Wilbur make all those fancy talks while he know Tubbo is most likely stuck in the Dream SMP base. He left the room, charging into the Dream SMP. The other wouldn't let him do this alone, and followed along with their armor and weapons.

"Dream, we demand that you return Tubbo." Tommy shouted from the other of their base. Punz went to convey the message as he was standing near the window.

Not long later, George and Dream walked out to the balcony above where they were standing. Sapnap and Punz standing at the door, Sapnap's sword covered with Tubbo's blood still uncleaned.

"Surrender L'manberg and we'll stop attacking you." Dream demanded as he looked down at them from the balcony.

"I'll give you the stupid music discs, just give back Tubbo and give L'manberg our independence!" Tommy shouted as he held up the two music discs Dream wanted in the other timeline.

"Sure, but unfortunately, we can only give you one of them." Sapnap laughed out loud as he heard Dream's next word, "Tubbo's dead."

Tommy couldn't hear anything afterward. He couldn't hear his teammates screaming at the Dream SMP members, nor can he hear himself anymore. All he could hear is Tubbo voice, the comfort and the fun times they had together. Them laughing together at stupid jokes and working together.

"You're lying!" Tommy couldn't held back his anger any more and ran straight towards Sapnap. He make a clean cut across Sapnap, immediately making Sapnap fall and drop dead.

That was the full declaration of war. Everyone got out their weapons and fight. L'manberg have armor just as good as the Dream SMP, and now the Dream SMP was one member short. They got this.

Wilbur immediately headed towards Dream for the final showdown while Eret aimed for Punz. Fundy pulled his bow back as he make a quick shot at George before getting close to him.

The result changed, L'manberg won against the Dream SMP. Dream surrendered as he saw Punz and George were too weak to fight anymore, he couldn't force them to fight it to their deaths.

"I declare that L'manberg is formally recognised by the Dream SMP." Dream shouted out, as Wilbur lift up his sword.

L'manberg still suffered and still lost a lot from this war, probably more this time. This time, they lost Tubbo, and these stupid music discs will never bring him back. Tommy regrets trying to change the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from, and frankly, I don’t know why I wrote this.


End file.
